This invention relates generally to downhole tools used in the oil and gas industry. With further specificity, this invention relates to an improved design of tool adapted to be run downhole in a wellbore being drilled, especially a wellbore drilled from a floating vessel, to permit the pumping of fluids (typically drilling muds) through the tool directed toward the sides of the wellbore and downhole equipment such as a wellhead or blowout preventer assembly, to effect cleaning of the equipment surfaces.